Kolor the Dark Clown
Kolor the Dark Clown is a kid-friendly Vampire Clown that premiered on June 10th, 2011. Appearance and Behavior Appearance Kolor's appearance is feminine as well as donning common traits associated with clowns, ranging from ridiculous costumes and greasepaint, to acting bizarre and silly tricks to amuse children. She is most likely wearing leotards that bear the colors black and red. She also has long black hair with red bangs over her face. Her face has white and black makeup on with a red nose. She even wears a pair of earrings, one that parallels the other. One side is a yellow star with amethyst while the other one is a purple moon with peridot on it. Kolor wears two large, cartoon-like gloves. These gloves can pop out like cork-guns and retract. Behavior Kolor absolutely loves being around children. Her antics will make any child of any age laugh with joy and amusement. However, she is known to be utterly terrified of Coulrophobic people. If she notices a Coulrophobic, she will immediately flee without a trace. Kolor is a Vampire contrary to others of her species. She loves making people laugh and has a vicious sweet-tooth. She will consume candy, sugar and junk food entirely. She will suffer cramps if given a diet of healthy foods or blood for that matter. Kolor dreams of making the whole world smile. So she hires herself out as a party clown to children. Those who meet Kolor for the first time end up having the greatest time of their life. History Kolor the Clown used to be an entertainer for a travelling circus; "Dr. Dare's Freakshow". She would give balloons to children who smile when they see her. She even operates a calliope during the attraction. However, due to financial troubles, the ringleader, Dr. Dare had to let go some of his employees and freaks. Kolor, being one of them, seeked new work elsewhere. She managed to have gotten lost in Midnight Woods and stumbled upon Midnight Mansion. Once Kolor stepped inside, she was immediately greeted by the other members of the Vampirettes and was given a job for Playboy Vampire. Excited, Kolor agreed. She even had the funds to co-work as a party clown. Series Fun N' Games "Lesbians and Gentlemen! Boys and Ghouls! Step right up, among this page is a erotic concoction of delight, action, fantasy and love. Your every wish is our command! Your every whimsical desire brought to life! But I'm warning you, there's ALWAYS a price...." - Introduction to Fun N' Games Fun N' Games is Kolor's primary series where she amuses her viewers with all sorts acrobatic and foolish skills. Kolor even uses props like balloons, helium tanks, sticky hand toys and other circus novelties. The series expanded a bit by having other Vampirettes joining her, also dressed as clowns, as well as one of the various new members, Iris. Playboy Vampire's Clown Wrestling Kolor gets to show off her combative skills against other Wrestlettes who are dressed as clowns. Scary Birthday This series either celebrates the pageviews received on PlayboyVampire's DeviantART page or celebrating an anniversary of Playboy Vampire's existence. Kolor wears a "Birthday Suit" which is either a bodysuit or a leotard with the same black design with red stars decorated everywhere. The emblem is a black birthday cake with a white skull on it. Kolor's Carnival of Clowns Kolor's Carnival of Clowns is an event that has yet to be scheduled. This Series will be updated upon it's release and has any Vampirettes dressed up in spandex clown-themed costumes, complete with dyed hair and makeup. The Series has the ladies performing various circus-like acts meant to be both amazing and sexually arousing.Category:Female Category:Females Category:Playboy Vampire Staff Category:Vampires Category:Vampirettes Category:Playboy Vampire Category:Vampire Category:Undead Category:Characters Category:Bonehead-type Category:Wrestlettes Category:Clown Wrestlettes